All Our Firsts 10 - Face Painting and Sourwolves
by AkinaSky
Summary: It's Labor Day and Derek wants to ask Stiles out, not wait for the human to ask him. He wants to invite Stiles to a nearby fair to enjoy the holiday with something new.


Face Painting and Sourwolves

All Our Firsts – Labor Day

Author's note: Sorry so late everyone, I was doing so well but RL got in the way. Thanks for reading.

Stiles was sitting at the desk in the loft working on some work for school when Derek walked in. He looked up and smiled, "What are you doing back? I thought you had something going on with Dad?"

Derek shrugged, "We rescheduled." Stiles frowned, his dad and Derek rarely, if ever rescheduled their little get-togethers and that was especially true now that they were going to be out of town for Stiles's school. Derek didn't seem overly concerned as he walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Stiles's head. Stiles smiled and grabbed at Derek's shirt to drag him down for a kiss which carried on in tender passion for a few minutes. Derek pulled back and smiled at him.

He couldn't help but return the look, "Hey betrothed," Stiles smirked because he loved that Derek asked him for his hand in marriage, despite the fact that he almost had a panic attack in the car—totally worth it.

Derek smiled, "Hey Dork," but it was said with fondness though there was a hint of judging Hale Brows added in for effect. He paused for a second before asking, "Are you busy?"

Stiles looked back at his book, marked it with a piece of paper and slipped it closed. "I have everything done for the next three weeks of classes, what's up?"

"Of course you do especially now that you aren't constantly trying not to get killed by the monster of the week," Derek shook his head, "Tomorrow is Labor Day. Do you have any plans?"

Stiles shook his head, wondering where this was going. He hadn't planned anything because he'd been hard at work dealing with school. He was back in Beacon Hills for the long weekend and enjoying the opportunity to stay with Derek until the werewolf joined him with off-campus housing. Surprised at the turn of conversation, especially since Derek didn't really believe in holidays, they normally did stuff because Stiles planned it and Derek went along with it.

"So I was looking around and one of the neighboring towns has a fair that goes on for Labor Day and I was wondering, where are you going?"

Derek wasn't even finished asked and Stiles got up, rushing into the other room and started throwing clothes around. He was going to have to dress a little warm since it was September and they were going to be outside and he was going to pack a picnic, maybe though Fair Food was probably one of the best things on the planet. "I'm getting ready, what do you think?"

Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles by the wrist as he walked by, "Stiles you don't need to get ready, we are leaving in the morning."

Stiles looped his arms over Derek's shoulders and grinned, "But food and rides and stuff?" he asked.

Derek nodded, "Yes, foods and rides and all the things."

"Thank you so much Derek," Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the edge of Derek's smirking lips.

"What for?"

"For doing this, I know how you feel about those kinds of things."

Derek looked down, his cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. "Maybe I did like this kind of thing some time ago, with my sisters and brothers and my parents. I loved going to things like this as a pack, as a family and maybe I don't want that part of my life to feel like something I lost and I have to stay away from it. Maybe I want this life to be more than you asking me to do things like this, things that I loved once and choosing not to like it for some weird guilt thing."

"That sounds an awful lot like someone said that to you?" Stiles asked gently, smiling and leaning down and pressed his teeth into the side of Derek's neck. The other man swallowed convulsively at the move and cleared his throat.

"Maybe I went and talked to someone about it."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," Derek glared at his fiancée and Stiles conceded the conversation in exchange for kissing Derek long and hard, deep and wet. He barely felt when his feet lifted off the floor until he was on the bed with Derek settling snuggly between his thighs. Derek pulled away long enough to remove his shirt and Stiles's shirt before coming back down and pressing close.

Yeah, Stiles could plan later, he thought as Derek started nipping marks into the side of his neck.

Stiles Stilinski seemed to be someone that Derek never said no to, not because the human used manipulation against him. Well there were a couple times in the beginning, when they were still getting to know each other in a completely different way but now. Derek genuinely liked watching him when he was happy.

Happy Stiles made a content Derek.

So when they climbed out of the Camaro, Stiles stared slack-jawed at the sight in front of him, Derek hummed with happiness. He walked around the front of the car, making sure the passenger door was locked before he tugged on Stiles and they started walking towards the fairgrounds. It was larger, maybe a mile and a half across, and a mile wide. There were several gates but this was the one farthest from the congestion of the roads in and out which would have made the constant rev and pull of car engines a little easier on the senses. They stopped at the gate and paid to get in and Stiles was so enamored with everything he saw, he didn't even try to pay for himself like he usually did.

Then Stiles saw what he was looking for and took off and Derek chuckled as he remembered last night after they had sex a couple times, after Derek had thoroughly marked his fiancé with bruises and scent of mine!

 _"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel and you should propose at the top and we can get it all on film. That would be awesome."_

 _"We're already engaged Stiles, we have been for a couple months."_

 _"Come on, you had to propose in the car because I almost had a panic attack. I would give you the ring back and you can propose and we'll have these awesome pictures and I am plastering them all over Instagram and you can't stop me."_

 _Derek chuckled and pulled his fiancé closer in the bed and kissed his head, "I can stop you if there isn't any pictures, idiot."_

 _"Don't be mean, I messed up your proposal. Its my job to fix it."_

 _He laughed, "You didn't mess up anything, I asked and you said yes. Then we went to a nice dinner and you took pictures then and plastered them all over Instagram, much to my annoyance."_

 _Stiles scoffed, "So you can do it again. For me?"_

 _Derek rolled his eyes and said nothing, Stiles considered his silence to be assent and they fell asleep._

Now he was going to have to figure out if he was willing to do something so asinine as propose to his fiancé on the top of a Ferris Wheel so the idiot he was so in love with would have a better story than his panic attack in the car. Derek didn't really like telling the story at all and most people took his quiet acceptance of their jubilation in stride and didn't make him talk about it but Stiles loved telling people that they were engaged. He would happily show people a picture of Derek, a super 'sweet and soft picture' as the girls liked to say where he was sleeping as he told the world how we had this amazing and strong and compassionate and on and on… Derek appreciated the fact that Stiles kept the more raunchy pictures to himself.

At the moment though he forcibly redirected Stiles towards another line and the human whined, "No! Derek you promised."

"I did not, but we are going. We need tickets first."

"We had a ticket, at the door. They took it and put it into a box. Now Ferris Wheel!" he gesticulated wildly, almost punching Derek in the face. Thank god for werewolf senses otherwise Stiles would have knocked him out flat by now.

"You need ride tickets to go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Ugh, fine!" he pouted the whole way through the line and Derek bought enough tickets to go on the Ferris Wheel as well as a few others, some ridiculous sheet of tickets that he figured would last much longer until he realized how many it took for both of them to get on one ride. It had been a lot cheaper when he was a kid with his family but it didn't matter. They were shown into one of the little seats and Stiles scooted as close to Derek as he could get without being in his lap and they waited as all other cars were being loaded. True to form, Stiles started taking pictures when they were at the top, exclaiming about everything he could see.

"Oh my god! Horses and other animals. Oh what's that over there? And that? Oh my god, how are we going to do all the things Derek, I have to go back to school tomorrow!"

Derek shook his head, "Have you been to a fair?"

The human suddenly fell silent and his scent edged to embarrassment and shame, "No, I've seen them on movies."

"Wow," Derek said, surprised but then not so much, Claudia was sick and then the Sheriff was on his own with Stiles. There must have been other things that Stiles had never done, it was just surprising after all the times he'd demanded to know what kind of life Derek had after the fire and running away. The holidays had been a way for Stiles to give Derek something his family couldn't. Here was something Derek got to do for him.

He reached over just as they shifted backwards, away from the very top so they were running out of time for this. Derek tugged the ring off his fiancé's hand and Stiles's sad scent shifted into anticipation as he dragged his phone out and put it into selfie mode and started recording.

Derek looked right at the screen, "This is totally stupid but I love this idiot and I apparently can't say no to anything he asks so here I am, proposing again." he turned to stare at Stiles, "Stiles 'You told me I am not allowed to say your real name out loud' Stilinski, I love you and what's more is I trust you with everything that makes up this heap of Derek Hale and you helped me to see the good person under all the shit."

"Totally romantic," Stiles muttered, trying not to smile or shake himself out of the seat.

"Shut it Stiles," Derek grinned widely, "You made me want to reach out and see who was there to catch me. It was always you. I want to always be there for you, from now on. Now with the understanding that I am not doing this again, will you marry me?"

"Yup," Stiles responded and they kissed while Derek fumbled to put the ring back on and Stiles slapped him in the side of the head with the phone in his hand. Thankfully nothing fell out of the seat, they went on their ride and got off. They stepped off the ride and Stiles shouted, "I am marrying this beautiful asshole and I am so happy!"

There was cheering and scandalized mothers covering their children ears because of the cursing or the gayness, who knew. And of course, Stiles didn't care. They walked away. Derek sat through more rides, listening to Stiles's heart and his breathing for when he was scared, anxious or just excited. They went into the petting zoo and Stiles petted everything he could; feeding the sheep and the other animals. They walked up and down the booths, finding funny presents for their friends and each other. Stiles couldn't help buying a stuffed wolf which he then turned and handed to Derek. The werewolf purchased some flying contraption that Stiles screeched about.

And finally, his final embarrassing moment of the day. Face painting.

Stiles begged him to do it and he said yes. He even, stupidly, let Stiles pick something out, "Better not draw dicks or cartoon princesses on my face," he muttered.

Stiles snickered and pointed something out and it began. The air gun sprayed him with the paint was cold and urgent, making him itch to bite the person, then the small details all painted on and the stencils and everything made him feel claustrophobic. At one point the lady paused and asked, "Is he growling?"

Stiles just laughed, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

"I'm gonna bite you," he returned.

"Promises, Promises."

Then Stiles got his face painted and made Derek turn away so he couldn't see what they were painting on his partner's face. Derek heaved a long suffering sigh and did so. When it was done he paid for both and Stiles's work and finally the human let him turn around and he was faced with a masked man instead of his sarcastic beautiful mate. He didn't like the face paint, it blocked his sense of smell. It made it harder to smell Stiles but there was his honey-brown eyes and figured that was a start.

He just raised a brow and frowned at Stiles when he gestured like Derek was supposed to know what was happening right now. Stiles turned him so they could take pictures and Derek saw that he had a mask on as well, the colors were recognizable from Stiles's comic book collection but he wasn't sure.

"You're superman! And I'm Batman! Perfect huh? You know there is all this fanfiction online saying that those two guys were hot for each other and now they can be. Aww, dreams come true."

Derek snorted, "Why do you even know that?"

Stiles rolled his expressive eyes and they walked away from the face painting booth, "Why don't you know anything? I Google shit and when you google things like werewolves and banshees and vampires and stuff, sooner or later you come across fanfiction. Just glad you don't have a knot."

Derek choked on a gasp, because seriously where did he get these ideas?

Oh right—the internet.

"I should get rid of the wifi," Derek muttered.

"Ha!" Stiles responded as they continued walking, "You know what you have with Stiles and no internet. A bored Stiles, do you want to be responsible for a bored Stiles?"

"Nevermind, I'll just get more," Derek responded quickly, mostly in jest. He loved the times when Stiles could heave all of that mental attention and put it on Derek. It was almost to much sometimes. And Stiles's laugh proved that the human knew Derek was kidding. It had taken time from them to achieve this kind of humor together and Derek wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Happy Labor Day, Stiles," Derek said and pressed a kiss to his clasped hand.

"Thanks for this Derek, Happy Labor Day."

They kept walking for a few minutes until Stiles figured something out and paused with a gasp, "You know what's next right? Right!"

Derek frowned, "Do I even want to know?"

"You have to know. We need the next couple of month to plan, man!"

"Don't call me man and tell me what you're talking about."

"HALLOWEEN!"

Derek groaned.

Author's note: Until next time, what do you want to see them dressed up as?


End file.
